Hogwart's Most Eligible Bachelor
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune, the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn’t have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife.
1. The Contest

Disclaimer: I have no intention to profit from this story. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew belong to JK Rowling. I own Samuel and Holly Potter, Danielle Burke, and Madeleine Alcott.  
  
Author's Notes: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune, the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn't have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
The ground is cold. And very hard, as James Potter realized when he'd been laying on it for a few hours. He looked up and rubbed his head, and realized he must of fallen out of the tree in his back yard. He had been thinking about his direction in life.  
  
James' parents, Holly and Samuel, had passed away when he was 16, and James, being their only son, was the sole heir of their fortune. But the only catch was by his 20th birthday, which was on December 25, he had to have a wife in order to inherit the legacy of the Potters at all.  
  
It wasn't that James wasn't good looking, for he was, with untamable hair and deep brown eyes that you could just get lost in. It was just that he was a tad conceited, okay so maybe that's an understatement, but he has many other good qualities, like he was a good quidditch player and he was tall and muscular. Did I mention rich?  
  
So James turned to his friends for help.....  
  
"Sirius, I really need your help?" James said while he was trying to fix his hair.  
  
"With what?" Sirius asked, shoving James out of the way to check out his own hair. "Looking' good." The mirror complimented.  
  
"With finding a wife. In order to get all the money my mum and dad left me, I have to be married by my 20th birthday." James said, as he was trying to wrestle Sirius for rights to the mirror.  
  
"That's five months away. What's your rush?" Sirius asked, pinning James to the floor.  
  
"My rush is that she has to be perfect. She has to be beautiful, talented, kind yet firm, and able to run this household." James stated, shoving Sirius off him and adjusting his oval glasses.  
  
"Well then, hold a contest." Sirius told him, as he grabbed James' glasses from his face.  
  
"A contest for what?" Their friend Remus Lupin questioned as he game in the door to the apartment he and Sirius shared.  
  
"A contest to find a wife. Mr. Beautiful over here needs one."  
  
"I am not Mr. Beautiful!" James cried indignantly.   
  
"Oh." Remus mouthed. "I'm so not in this."  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Sirius replied, grabbing his collar and yanking him back.   
  
"Fine." he agreed.  
  
"So it's set. We'll help set up a contest for Jamie to get a wife. I'll go call the newspaper."  
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
"Lily! Have you read the newspaper lately!" The voice of Danielle Burke rang out through the spacious apartment.  
  
"Not lately. Why?" Lily asked, putting a coat of clear gloss on her rosebud lips.  
  
"Because. I found the perfect contest for us to enter." Danielle replied, holding out the newspaper for Lily to read.  
  
"Not another one."  
  
"Just read it, please?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Lily conceded, and took the paper from Danielle.  
  
"To All Young Witches, 18-20. Multi-millionaire James Harold Potter, is searching for a wife. If you are interested in joining this world wide contest please fill out the form below or call 1-506-895-4849." Lily read.  
  
"Isn't it exciting? I'm entering and so are you." Danielle exclaimed.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Mmm. I entered both of us already." she nodded.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, her bright green one burning. "Are you serious?"  
  
Danielle nodded meekly. "Yes." Nobody wants to have Lily Evans mad at them.  
  
"How could you be so stupid!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get over Mike." she said referring to Lily's ex.  
  
"You're right." Lily agreed, silently counting to ten.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. I think it's a very good idea." Lily lied, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Ok. Interviews a nine tomorrow. Be ready." Danielle bounced out of the room.  
  
'How I get stuck with these people.' Lily moaned inwardly.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Miss Evans? We're ready for you." A slim woman in a cranberry suit said. Danielle pushed her towards the door and smiled.  
  
  
Lily smoothed out the emerald skirt she wore today, and followed the lady.  
  
"Miss Alcott will be with you in a minute." Lily sat down in a dark leather seat by a mahogany desk and waited.  
  
A curvy blonde walked in.  
  
"Lily Evans, right? I'm Madeleine Alcott. Please call me Maddie. Why do you think you would make a good wife for Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Um, because I can do many things at once, once I start something I finish it, and I can manage many people." Lily finished.  
  
Ten questions later, 'Maddie' stood up, and showed Lily out. Danielle was waiting for her. "We'll let you know if you made it into the top 100 next week." Cranberry woman told them, and practically threw them out the door.  
  
"That was fun." Danielle said on the way out to the car.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could call it that."  
  
  
** ** **  
  
A few days later, the two girls received a phone call.  
  
"Is Miss Evans, or Miss Burke there?" A womans' voice asked.  
  
"This is Miss Burke." Dani said.  
  
"This is Maddie Alcott, from the Eligible Bachelor's Contest."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We would like to inform you that both you and Miss Evans have been accepted into the top 100."  
  
"Really. Oh My God!" Dani screamed. "Thanks so much!"  
  
"Yes, and we'll be in contact later. Goodbye." she hung up.  
  
"Bye." Danielle said to herself.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Lily! Guess what!" she screamed and ran to Lily.  
  
"What? What? What?"  
  
"We're in! We're both in the top 100."  
  
"That sounds great, Dani." Lily said.  
  
"You sound excited."  
  
  
** ** **   
  
"Mr. Potter. Here is the list you wanted."  
  
"Thanks, Shelby." James said to the secretary.  
  
James read over the list. It was a list of the hundred finalists in the contest, and behind them was a short bio. He stopped at Lillian Annaleise Evans. He looked at the picture and the bio.  
  
Sirius walked in, and looked over his shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"Lillian Annaleise Evans. A finalist in the contest you set up for me." James responded.  
  
"Oh. Can I see the one after her." he asked.  
  
"Sure." And he handed her Danielle's biography.  
  
"She's hot!" he said, you can have the red head, and I'll take her."  
  
  
** ** **   
  
  
A/N: How was this, let me know. 


	2. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I have no intention to profit from this story. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew belong to JK Rowling. I own Samuel and Holly Potter, Danielle Burke, and Madeleine Alcott.  
  
Author's Notes: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune, the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn't have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife.  
  
P.S.: Kinda of weird chapter. I started this one about five times. It's very hard to for some reason. Hope ya like.  
  
** ** ** **   
  
Elevator music is very annoying. Considering the fact that you've been stuck in an elevator with James Potter for two hours.  
  
"She is rather pretty isn't she?" James asked Sirius for the millionth time.  
  
"James, as I've told you before. Yes. She is." Sirius said in utter exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Ok, ok. I just wanted to confirm it." James said, while digging through his pockets for something. He pulled out a small silver compact.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked, curious.  
  
"A mirror." James replied calmly.  
  
"You had a mirror and you didn't tell me. Here I am, trying to see my reflection in this stupid button." he yelled and punched the button. The lights flashed and started up the elevator.  
  
"Nice going, Padfoot."   
  
"So not funny." he said, nursing his bruised fingers.  
  
The elevator stopped at the first floor and they got out as a brunette and a redhead entered it.  
  
Lily pushed the button for the 7th floor and she and Danielle stood in silence. The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and chimed to let them know of their arrival. Lily dug in her purse for her keys while Danielle checked the mail box.  
  
Lily unlocked the door, and they walked in. "Bill. Bill. Survey. Free Car. Ooh! A letter from Maddie!" she said, jumping for joy.  
  
"Danielle, you might want to be..." Lily started as Danielle stepped on a bill that she had dropped and went flying, landing on the floor. "...Careful. Are you all right?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Except for this horrible pain in my ass." she said, rubbing her behind.  
  
"Well, maybe that will teach you not to dance around in four inch heels." Lily pointed out while suppressing her giggles.  
  
"Anyway." Danielle continued, wincing slightly as she sat down in a chair. "On to the letter. It says that we have to go to another interview. This one has a test in it. And to bring a No. 2 Pencil."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Oh yeah. And we're supposed to be there at 11:30 on Wednesday July 29th."  
  
"That's tomorrow. So much notice they give us, huh?" Lily asked, writing it on her pocket calender.  
  
"Frankly, I don't mind. I just hope I pass the test." Danielle answered, munching on some chips.  
  
"You're gonna get fat from those kind of chips you know." Lily said pointedly, while she herself grabbed the bag from Danielle and started to eat some.  
  
"Not-uh. I got high metabolism." she retorted, her mouth full of chewed up potato chips.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Whatever." Danielle snapped, throwing a chip at Lily.  
  
"That's it, you're gonna pay."   
  
"Not the hair. Not the hair!" Danielle shrieked as Lily pelted her with chips.  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
"Lily!" Danielle drawled as she came out of the shower clad in a fluffy pink robe.  
  
"What?" Lily's annoyed voice came.  
  
"Help me pick out something to wear."  
  
Lily sighed and walked into Danielle's room. She dug through the closet until she found a lavender sun dress. "Wear this and those new sandals of yours."  
  
"Thanks so much!" she said happily, giving Lily a quick hug and shoving her out the door.  
  
'Now, what am I going to wear?' Lily said aloud.  
  
She went into her room and took out a pretty cream dress. It was short, but distinctly feminine.   
  
Twenty minutes later, both women were standing outside of the building they first went to when they met Miss Alcott and the Cranberry lady.  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
"Miss Burke and Miss Evans, please follow me." The now apple lady said, for she was wearing an apple green suit. She led them to a large room that looked like it was used for board meetings.  
  
"Please fill out these forms then hand them to me when you are done." she told them curtly then left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Lily and Dani exchanged glances and started to fill out the forms.  
  
"This is more of a test, don't you think." Danielle asked when she was on question 27.  
  
"Yeah. My hands starting to hurt." Lily said, shaking her hand.  
  
Many questions later, both girls were done.  
  
"Now that, was boring." Lily complained, while they drove to the nearest restaurant.  
  
** ** ** **   
  
"Thank You." Lily said to the man who held the door for Lily. When they had passed, James remarked to Sirius: "She looked familiar, didn't she?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah." he agreed.  
  
"You were too busy checking out her friend to even notice what the other looked like."  
  
"So. She was hot." Sirius said innocently.  
  
** ** ** **   
  
A/N: Kinda short. Enjoy. Lemme know how it is. Anyone wanna be my beta reader? 


	3. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I have no intention to profit from this story. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew belong to JK Rowling. I own Samuel and Holly Potter, Danielle Burke, and Madeleine Alcott.  
  
Author's Notes: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune, the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn't have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife.  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
  
James and Sirius walked down the sidewalk in silence.   
  
"There's a party at this really hot night club tonight? Want to go?" Sirius asked, while sitting down on a park bench.  
  
"Sure. I haven't got anything better to do. Where is this club?" James questioned, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Downtown."  
  
"Oh. You ever been there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how did you hear about it?"  
  
"The radio."  
  
"That helps."  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
  
Lily and Danielle were sitting at the resturant both eating a bowl of soup with a salad and a glass of white wine, when Danielle brought up the subject of what to do after lunch.  
  
"We can always go home." Lily suggested.  
  
  
"Oh that's just because you want to become an old maid." Danielle exclaimed.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Then what did you have in mind."  
  
"Well, I thought we could go shopping for a few hours, then grab a bite to eat, go home, quickly get changed and head off to this awesome club." she explained.  
  
Lily said nothing.  
  
"Well, yes or no."  
  
"I don't really want to..."  
  
"Please Lily. We won't stay out too long. Ten at the earliest. Three at the latest."  
  
"Three at the latest? We'll stay out until ten thirty. But tomorrow, we have to clean up the whole apartment. Our parents and siblings are coming over, remember?" Lily reminded her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right. Ok." Danielle agreed.  
  
"Plus, we have to make dinner for them also." Lily added, pulling out a check list.  
  
"What are we going to make?"  
  
"Cheese Manicotti, Salad, and Crusty French Bread." Lily replied.  
  
"Let's go. Hurry up, Lils. I want to get to the mall before the rush is over." Lily rolled her eyes, and motioned for the check. They split it, and set off.  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
  
"That was the best shopping I have ever done!" Dani said excitedly as she placed her many bags in the seat of a cab.   
  
Lily didn't say anything and climbed in beside Danielle.  
  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
"Are you ready, Lils?" Danielle asked. She came out in a red halter and a black mini. She was also wearing deep red make-up and 4 inch heels.  
  
"Yeah." Lily called back. She came out wearing a white tank-top and a jean skirt, with white sandals.  
  
"Let's go." Danielle bubbled and grabbed Lily's hand as they apparated to the club.  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
  
"Isn't this the best?" Sirius asked James as they walked into the club. The music was blaring and strobe lights were flashing back and forth. The room was dimly lit with a bar off to one side.  
  
"Yeah!" James yelled back, flashing his friend a thumbs up.  
  
They walked through the crowd to the bar. "Two beers." Sirius said to the waitress wearing a pink mini-dress. She nodded and brought back two bottles.  
  
James sent a glinting smile her way and passed her a hundred pound note. "Keep the change."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink. James started to then spit it out all over the floor.  
"Dude, say it don't spray it."  
  
"No, man. Look it's her." he pointed to Lily who was sitting on a red barstool sipping a margarita and talking to her.  
  
"I'm really starting to wonder if I'm getting deja vu." Sirius said, following James over to them.  
  
  
**  
  
A/N; How is this let me know. 


	4. Pulling the Moves

**Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelor **~ _Chapter Four_

**Disclaimer**: I have no intention to profit from this story. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew belong to JK Rowling. I own Samuel and Holly Potter, Danielle Burke, and Madeleine Alcott.  
  
**Author's Notes**: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune; the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn't have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife. 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, I know it's been forever, but I finally got back in the swing of things of Fanfiction.net and plan to finish my stories. I might even rewrite Love Potion No. 9 and Nocturnal Butterfly. What do you think?

*

He sat down on a barstool next to Lily, and Sirius sat on the opposite side of Danielle. The girls were surrounded by them. 

"Hi." Danielle said seductively, taking a sip of her drink.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. She played with the edge of the napkin that her drink was sitting on, when she realized Danielle wasn't the only person sitting next to her. She looked at who it was out the corner of her eye, but couldn't place him.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

James shook his head, "No, but I know you."

"Are you trying to hit on me or stalk me?" she asked, referring to his previous comment. Just then, Danielle got out of her seat to go and dance with Sirius when she accidentally bumped into Lily who was about to take a sip of her drink and ended up spilling it all over James.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed. She threw a frosty look in Danielle's direction and moved to get a napkin, elbowing James in the face. His glasses fell onto the floor and were crushed by a woman's four foot heels.

"Oh. I am very sorry." She said in a thick Russian accent.

James nodded, and held a hand over his eyes and tried to clean up his shirt with the free hand. Danielle and Sirius were trying not to laugh, and moved onto the dance floor before they got in trouble from their friends.

James managed to pick up the few large pieces of his glasses, and Lily got a handful of napkins from the amused bartender. "I am so sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about, its okay," he pulled out a pair of glasses from his pants pocket, "That's why I always carry a spare pair."

Lily smiled at his rhyme. She handed him some napkins for him to clean up the tiny bit of shattered glass on the floor. When he sat back in the barstool, Lily smiled sympathetically at him. She was just about to ask him what his name was, when Danielle came back to the bar.

"Let's go home. Now." She said.

"Why?" Lily asked, slightly shocked that Danielle would want to go home early.

"I'll tell you in the car." Danielle said.

Lily nodded. "I better go now," She said, "Um... see you later?"

"Yeah." James said.

*

Danielle stalked out to the car and unlocked it, starting it up while she waited for Lily. She put on the radio and blared her favorite song. It always helped calm her down. Lily opened the other door and sat down in the passengers' seat.

"Okay, what's up?" Lily asked, turning off the music.

"That so called man who I was dancing with tried to have sex with me on the dance floor."

"I thought you were into that kind of stuff." Lily commented.

Danielle glared at her. "No."

*

"What made her so pissy?" James asked when Sirius came over and sat down next to him.

"Well she was putting all these moves on me, so I decided to put some on her." Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "You are such a player."

"How does that make me a player?"

"Remember Natalie?" James asked.

"Oh, I broke up with her a week ago.

"Then what about Michelle?"

"She was a one night stand."

"Kyra?"

"Old flame wanted to get back with me?"

"Svala?"

"She was into women. Sort of turned me on, but then when she wanted me to put on a skirt, I said no."

*

AN: Sorry so short. Filler chapter, expect the contest to actually start within the next 2 chapters.


	5. More Than Nerves

**Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelor**

**Disclaimer**: I have no intention to profit from this story. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew belong to JK Rowling. I own Samuel and Holly Potter, Danielle Burke, and Madeleine Alcott.  
  
**Summary**: James Potter is heir to a huge fortune; the only catch is he has to find a suitable wife by December 25. The only problem is James doesn't have good luck with the ladies, so his friends decide to hold a contest for him, and he is to choose his wife.

**Author's Note**: It's been a year. Hate me. I'm updating. I think I can finally finish this. Hope you enjoy! Also, you guys keep in mind this will be a three part contest with the winner being announced and married to James on the 24th before the stroke of midnight.

_Four months later._

"Lily, this is so exciting!" Danielle exclaimed. Both girls were backstage waiting for their names to be announced so they could walk on stage and present themselves as hopeful Mrs. Potter-to-be's.

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked. Over the past four months she had grown into the idea of this whole contest, she had even come to like it. But Danielle, man Danielle was so excited and enthusiastic Lily was sure she would win hands down just for that. "I know, Danielle. You've told me at least ten times tonight. Now, scoot. They're about to call your name."

Danielle gasped, her eyes widened as she heard her name being called out by the announcer. She squealed and rushed out onto the stage, nearly tripping over her own feet. Lily heard Danielle announce her name into the microphone and sighed. What a night she was in for.

A few more names were called and Lily was growing more anxious with each name. "Lily Evans." The announcer called out and she drew in a breath. This was it. She stepped out onto the stage every bit as confident as if she had done this a thousand times. She smiled at the crowd as she stepped up the microphone and said her name. With another smile she turned from the crowd and headed into the line with the other girls.

After the rest of the names were called and all fifty girls were lined up on stage, the announcer spoke into the microphone. "There you have it, ladies and gentleman. Fifty beautiful, young and talented woman, all competing for the prize only one will walk away with. Being named Mrs. James Potter."

James, who had been watching from a secret room on stage where he could see the girls, but they couldn't see him, smirked. He had already narrowed down his choices and by the end of the night, half of them would gone, leaving twenty five to go on to the second round.

Backstage the woman were all changing into their formal wear. The first round was an easy one. They would all model two outfits, formalwear and swimwear and at the end of the night, after James' decision, only fifteen would return the next night.

Lily and Danielle had chosen simple but elegant bathing suits for their choices. Lily believed even if she had lowered herself to competing for a man she had no choice in winning, she might as well do it with some dignity, unlike the other girls, she thought, glancing around her. All around her women were in scantily clad bikinis and thongs leaving little to the imagination.

Lily had a simple one piece, one shoulder, black form fitting bathing suit, while Danielle's mirrored Lily's except hers was a light pink. As was pageant rule, both girls donned their heels, checking their reflections in the mirror once more and lining up to head out on stage.

"Alright, Ladies and gentleman, here are our fifty contestants in swim wear!" A beach-themed song was playing as the girls strutted their stuff out onto the stage, stopping three times to give the audience a full view – and fantasy – of who could become or not become Mrs. James Potter. Danielle gave it her all, working the crowd when she stopped to pose, while Lily remained more reserved, keeping her hands on her hips, just being herself, but still gaining the admiration of many.

Once all fifty young women were backstage, they were made to reline up, and parade back on stage where over half would be sent home. Lily felt her palms begin to moisten and her feet feel slippery in her shoes. What she thought was stage fright was more than that.

Fifty beautiful young women were lined up on the stage. "Fifteen will leave here," the announcer finished. He paused for effect and turned back his hand as if he were welcoming someone. The stage turned around to reveal not James but Sirius. He glided up to the microphone. "Welcome. Everyone. Honestly, James and I were never expecting this kind of turnout. We had close to a thousand applicants, and out of those thousand, these fifty were chosen. That speaks a lot for them. Let's have a big round of applause for these wonderful women who we are delighted to have grace our stage."

He stepped back, clapping loudly himself, while his eyes roamed over the young women. Danielle who stood entranced by him, met his eyes then blushed looking away.

The announcer took back his microphone, stepping back up to it once more to begin announcing. "Out of these fifty, only fifteen will remain. Who will they be? We'll tell you right now. Will Miss Parker please step forward!" Close to the announcer, a brunette with curly locks stepped forward, nearly crying with joy.

Four more names were announced. Lily reached her hand up to wipe away sweat on her brow from the hot stage lights beating down.

"Miss Burke!" Danielle, next to Lily screeched with joy in her ear. Lily offered her friend an excited smile and hug as Danielle to her place as the sixth woman next to the final five. Seven more names were called.

Lily was sweating bullets. Her bangs clung to her forehead as she clenched her hands at her side. _I'm not going to get picked. I'm not going to get picked. I knew it. Why did I enter this stupid –_

"Miss Evans!"

Lily stood there. She felt someone push her forward. Her mouth opened in shock as she walked awkwardly over to the line, still in shock.

When the last name was called, the unchosen women left the stage for the fifteen finalists to parade around once more. "Here you have it ladies and gentleman. I'm Sirius Black and we're out for tonight. See you tomorrow when only five women will move on to the final round. Who will become Mrs. James Potter?"


End file.
